IMPOSIBLE NO AMARLO
by b.a.grisescritor
Summary: POEMAS


IMPOSIBLE NO AMARLO

1

SU PERSONALIDAD ERA UN MAGNETO .SUS OJOS UN ESPEJO, SU SONRISA UNA RED SUS LABIOS UNA FUENTE VITAL

SU VOZ ERA UN HECHIZO PRONUNCIANDO SU NOMBRE

TODO EL , TODO HOMBRE, TODO NIÑO MIMADO Y EXIGENTE

PODO PERA ELLA

EXHUBERANTE PARA TODO INTENSO, RAPIDO

PICARDIA GALANTE,CABALLEROSO LIBIDO,

CURIOSO IMPETU QUE ILUMINABA SUS SUEÑOS

EL EXTRAÑO SIGNIFICADO DEL PLACER

UN CAZADOR NATURAL MERODEANDO, LLAMATIVO

UN TORRENTE QUE DEVORA LENTO LO SUYO

QUE PROVOCA ASOMBRO QUE GOBIERNA EL CORAZON PURA ENERGIA TERRENAL

UNA CRIATURA DE CARNE Y ANHELOS QUE AMABA A SU MANERA, CAUTIVANTE

QUE REGALABA ORGIAS DE TERNURA, ADORABLES IMPULSOS DE EUFORIA

2

EL DEBIA SER LA NOVEDOSA PRIORIDAD EL UNICO DESVELO

DERIGIA ,ORIENTABA, PEDIA

LA TRANSFORMABA EN UNA SIBILA ANTE SUS EXPRESIONES

THAIS LUEGO DE SUS CARICIAS

SALOME POR SU DESATENCION

VENUS EN SUS BRAZOS

LA VERDAD DESNUDA Y APRISIONADA DEL AMOR

ERA LA REINA, LA ESCLAVA SOBRE TODO UN HADA REBELDE JUGANDO CON SU CORAZON

BUSCANDO ATESORARLO, ADUEÑARSE DE EL POR EL RESTO DE SUS DIAS

SOLO POR UNA SONRISA POR OIR SU NOMBRE ESCAPAR DE SU GARGANTA ANSIOSA

POR UN TOQUE MAGICO DE SUS DEDOS, POR LA JAULA DE ORO DE SUS ABRAZOS….POR EL!

3

COMO NO SUCUMBRIR LA TIRANIA DE SUS DESVELOS, LAS EXIGENCIAS DE SUS DESEOS ,AL EGOISMO DE SU PIEL BUSCANDO LA SUYA

A LO EMPERATIVO DE SUS MIRADAS

AL RUEGO TACITO DE SU CORAZON

ELLA PRACTIBABA CLARIVIDENCIA ANTE SUS SEÑALES

EL ERA LUZ SOBRE TINIEBLAS, ERA EL MANJAR ANATE SUS LABIOS QUE LA TRANSPORTABA AL PARAISO

GERMINABA A CADA ROVE EN SU CORAZON

SONAMBULO EN UN MUNDO DE SUEÑOS , DE HORAS DISPUTADAS AL DESCANSO

PARA ELLA EL ALZABA ALTARES CON SUS MANOS, CIMIENTOS DE CARICIAS, LLAMAS DE SUS OJOS

CONJURABA MIEDOS Y PREJUICIOS SABOREANDO SU NOMBRE, IMPULSANDO AL LIBRE ALEDRIO

EL ERA ATORTENTE POR SU CAUCE, UNICO ESCANDALOSAMENTE PROVOCADOR

SEDUCTOR ENERGIGO APASIONADAMENTE ATRAYENTE ENSACIABLEMENTE ADORABLE,

VIRTUOSO PARA LO PROFANO, EXPLOSIVO ,PUNZANTE IMPIADOSO CUANDO DE TOMAR SU CORAZON SE TRATABA

4

ARROGANATE, DESLUMBRANATE AL MOMENTO DE EXIGIR

CONFUSO VULNERABLE Y Y PURO ANE ELLA

ESTABA CELOSO HASTA DEL AIRE QUE ROZA BA SU PIEL, DEL AGUA QUE ESCAPARBA POR SUS DEDOS

DE LOQUE SUS OJOS VEIAN CON ATENCION

ESPARCIA CARICIAS

VERTIA DESEOS, ESFUMABA TEMORES

SE ALSABA ANTE LO SUBLIME

ERA TENAZ E INIGUALABLE

LO QUERIA TODO Y YALO TENIA

DECIA QUE NO LO MERECIA

SU CORAZON PARECIA UN FRIO DAMANTE PRO ERA DE CRISTAL

5

INIGUALABLE ,TRATO DE SER INDEFERENTE Y ADMISIVA ANTE SUS OJOS, RECATADA O ATENTA FRENTE A SU INSTINTO

ADMIRABA SUS FLAQUEZAS AMABA SUS FORTALEZAS

NO VIVIA SIN SU EURORIA IMPERATIVA SUS IMPULSOS TIERNOS

SUS HORAS TRANSFORMADAS EN MINUTOS ROMANTICOS

ELLA ERA EL BLANCO DE LAS FLECHAS QUE TOBO A CUPIDO,

UN ABRAZO TIERNO EN EL INFIERNO

BESO CANDENTE EN EL EDEN

MIELES Y ALQUIMIA

ADMIRABA SU FALTA DE REGLAS

EL RESALTABA SU TALENTO ,NOVEDOSO,INMPULSADO POR EL AMOR

LA SUBIA ASU NUBE ERA PARTE DE SU MUNDO

ES ESTABA ORULLOSO DE SU CRIATURA DEF LA QUE MOLDEO CON SUS MANOS

A LA QUE DEPERTO CON SUSPIROS Y DIO PARTE DE EL PARA SU VIDA

PROVOCABA, SU ASOMBRO SU INCONDICIONAL CONPLICIDAD,

VIVIA PARA VERLA PLEA

ERA INAGOTABLE UN SER ADORABLE QUE LA ADORABA

AMABA SU DETERMINACION PARA LLEVARLA A LOS MAS DULCES LIMITES

SE EMPEÑO EN COMPLACERLA

SU RENDICION AL AMARLA

6

EL NO DEJABA NADA LIBRADO AL AZAR CUANDO DE AMAR SE TRATAB A

POSEIA LA CURIOSIDAD E UN NIÑO,

LA OSADIA DE UNADOLESCENTE

LA TEMPLANZA DE UN SABIO TODA

LA NECESIDAD DE DESNUDAR SU VULNERABILIDAD

SU SUEÑO ERA EL DESVELO DE ELLA

QUERIA PROVOCARLA GENUINAMENTE, ATESORARLA EGOISTAMENTE LIBERARLA CON PUREZA PARA SABERLA NUEVEMENTE JUNTO A EL

7

EL ERA PREAMBJLO Y DESENLACE

ARDIENTE PARA ATRAERLA LFUERTE PARA CONTENELA ERAN NAUFRAGOS EN LA MAREA DE TERNURA QUE LOS INUNDABA

COMO VIVIR LEJOS DE SU RESPIRACION ,SIN SENTIR LOS LATIDOS DE SU CORAZON

AMAR PARA CONOCER Y COMPARTIR

EL IMAGINABA HALAGOS QUE PLASMARIA EN ELLA

ELLA DE CORAZON ENCANDILADO PURO INSITINTO

LUZ VERDE PARA EL AMOR BANDERA BLANCA ANTE EL CARIÑO EXHUBERANTE EN TODO, DESBORDE DE ENERGIA

HURACAN DE DEMOSTRACIONES,FIRME LLAMADO DE AUXILIO UN OFRECIMIENTO DE CALMA

ELLA FAVOR Y DESDEN, RESCATO Y ADMISION

EL SU VICTIMA SU AMO SU OTRA MITAD

8

JUNTO A EL AUN EN LA NOCHE MAS OSCURA TENIA UN VELO DE LUNA OJOS DE DIAMANTE SONRISA DE ESTRELLAS, PALABRAS MAGICAS

ARCO IRIS EN SU PIES DESTELLOS SEMBRADOS EN SU CUERPO

INSISTENCIA PROTECCION Y LIVIANDAD

CONTRA PUREZA DULZURA Y LEALTAD

EL QUERIA ROSAS Y ESPINAS

MIEL Y AGUIJONES

RELAMPAGO Y ARCO IRIS

ELLA LA PRESA SIN INENCION DE ESCAPE

EL CAZADOR DE REDES DE TERNURA

PARA CONJUGAR UN VERBO FAVORITO:AMAR


End file.
